


Tie Knots

by NonaeMex



Series: Tie Knots - Nodo scorsoio [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Certi nodi possono essere molto stretti...E saperlo è l'inferno.





	1. 1

  
  
Pioveva.  
Il Manor era avvolto da una fitta coltre d’umidità e peggio ancora non era possibile uscire a volare, quella sera. Draco Malfoy non era particolarmente dispiaciuto, solo contrariato, aveva giusto un equipaggiamento nuovo, e gli sarebbe piaciuto uscire a provarlo. D’altra parte erano già le undici, e avrebbe dovuto essere a letto, tanto più che ormai era decisamente troppo buio per volare.  
Era estate, quell’acquazzone improvviso era sbucato dopo una giornata afosa, imprevedibile.  
Draco salì al piano superiore.Sua madre era già andata a letto. Gli aveva categoricamente vietato di volare dopo le quattro del pomeriggio, e Draco aveva sbuffato impaziente…era estate, c’era luce, le aveva risposto ma Narcissa era stata inamovibile.  
Draco aveva sperato in una maggiore indulgenza da parte di suo padre, e in effetti l’uomo gli aveva detto, laconico, che non vedeva nulla di male nella cosa, poteva volare dopo le quattro del pomeriggio, c’era tanta luce in estate.  
  
Draco passò davanti alla porta della stanza in cui a volte suo padre dormiva da solo, quando lui e sua madre non giacevano insieme. Non era più un bambino ormai, aveva quattordici anni, sapeva come andavano certe cose. Lo imbarazzò solo sfiorare certi pensieri riguardo ai suoi genitori.  
Poi si tese all’ascolto.  
Lucius era lì dentro, a giudicare dai rumori.  
Draco girò la maniglia ed entrò.  
  
  
Nulla poteva impedire a Draco Malfoy di dormire ancora nel letto di suo padre, nonostante non avesse più sette anni. Un po' Draco si vergognava, ad esempio nessuno dei suoi compagni di scuola lo sapeva...ma era una di quelle abitudini dure a morire. Lucius aveva un carattere inflessibile, ma tendeva decisamente ad intiepidirsi quanto si trattava di suo figlio e questa era una di quelle cose che non gli aveva mai negato, nonostante Draco fosse cresciuto, ormai.  
  
L’uomo era seduto sul letto, stava per scivolare sotto le coperte. Accolse il figlio con un cenno del capo, il pallido mento appuntito incorniciato da capelli biondi che gli arrivavano alle spalle.  
Come Draco aveva pronosticato, non disse nulla quando il ragazzo gli scivolò accanto, ficcandosi sotto il leggero lenzuolo di quel grande letto dalle coltri verdi.  
Ad un certo punto, Lucius aveva detto qualcosa…ma Draco si era già addormentato di sasso. Anche se non aveva volato, era stata una giornata intensa, aveva corso ovunque. Adorava le vacanze.  
  
  
Draco si svegliò. Era disteso sulla pancia, il lenzuolo raggrumato sotto il suo corpo.  
Il sole del mattino, già alto inondava la stanza. Lucius era seduto sul letto, vestito, un sorrisetto sul viso disteso.  
Draco incrociò il suo sguardo.  
C’era una ragione, per la quale avrebbe dovuto dormire da solo, adesso.  
Draco si voltò di scatto, per nascondere l’erezione mattutina che gli aveva gonfiato i pantaloni del pigiama. Lucius inarcò un sopracciglio, ridacchiando.  
“Buongiorno, ben alzato.”  
  
Draco avvampò. Dunque, si volto ancora, drizzandosi a sedere, cercando di impedire al proprio padre di vedere quanto fosse in imbarazzo.   
“Eh, buongiorno.”  
Lucius abbassò gli occhi in un guizzo, quella mattina indossava una camicia verde pallido dal colletto alto. Draco avvampò registrando la direzione del suo sguardo.  
  
“Tutto a posto laggiù?”  
Draco trasalì.  
“Ehm si, grazie…” Si era alzato, dando le spalle a Lucius.  
L’uomo però era in piedi a sua volta, ed aveva fatto il giro del letto. La sua alta figura era alla sua destra ora, il suo sguardo assolutamente limpido indugiò su Draco.  
“Ascolta, si scopre?”  
  
Aveva mormorato discretamente, sommessamente suo padre.  
Draco ci aveva messo un po’ a capire cosa intendesse dire, e quando ci era finalmente arrivato era arrossito ancora di più come un moccioso. Iniziava a sentirsi vagamente a disagio.  
Annuì con il capo e un gesto della mano.  
  
Lucius gli rispose con un cenno del mento affilato.  
  
“Fai vedere al tuo papà?”  
  
Draco si sentì lo stomaco scivolare fino ai piedi, eppure Lucius aveva parlato così tranquillamente, e c’era ancora quella luce brillante ad illuminare i contorni di quella stanza, impietosamente.  
  
“O-ok.”  
  
Draco aveva abbassato l’elastico del pigiama, liberando l’erezione. Questa si era abbassata impercettibilmente, sotto lo sguardo quieto di Lucius.  
Il ragazzo l’ aveva circondata rapidamente con le dita, ed aveva fatto quanto richiesto.  
  
Il volto di Lucius si era girato di lato, mostrando il suo profilo aguzzo, pallido.  
  
“Scopri bene, ti spiace? Bravo.”  
  
Draco aveva rimesso al suo posto l’elastico del pigiama. Si sentiva vagamente imbarazzato, anche se suo padre lo aveva visto nudo milioni di volte quando era più piccolo, beh…quello era decisamente _diverso_.  
  
Si era allontanato in direzione della porta, con l’intenzione di andare a farsi una doccia, e Lucius era rimasto dov’era, dirigendosi verso l’armadio della stanza.  
Poi Draco lo aveva sentito parlare.  
  
“Credo che tu debba andare nella tua stanza…a scaricare il tuo ardore mattutino adesso.”  
Draco aveva riso…voltandosi a guardarlo. Lucius si stava provando una giacca, decidendo se potesse o meno andare per il Ministero della Magia, visto che doveva farvi visita in giornata.  
Poi il suo volto chiaro si era voltato di nuovo verso Draco, ora in piedi di fronte alla porta della stanza. Aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile, Lucius.  
  
“Lo faccio io? Non c’è problema, se vuoi.”  
  
Il primo pensiero di Draco era stato…faccio io cosa? Il tono di voce di Lucius lo aveva poi ulteriormente colpito. Era ciò che Draco ormai aveva imparato ad assegnare ai suoi ordini-espressi-gentilmente-ma-pur-sempre-ordini. Un po’ come quando suo padre, alla vista dei suoi voti, gli indirizzava un ‘puoi fare di meglio, vero Draco?’ Quello era un ordine, espresso come domanda.  
Adesso, follemente, nel tono di voce di Lucius c’era la stessa identica inflessione.  
  
“Co…eh? M-ma no che ti viene in mente! Buona giornata!”  
  
Prima che suo padre potesse aggiungere qualsiasi cosa, Draco era scappato via dalla stanza.


	2. 2

  
Durante quell’estate, Draco aveva iniziato a pensare alle ragazze e… ai ragazzi.  
Aveva scoperto che si sentiva attratto da entrambi. Era abbastanza inesperto in materia, ma l’anno prima aveva baciato Blaise, e dopo aver passato una notte intera a torcersi nel letto, aveva chiesto all’amico se secondo lui era ‘normale’ ciò che avevano fatto.  
Il fatto era che Lucius e Narcissa erano stati vaghi fino a quel momento, su quel particolare tema, forse stavano aspettando che Draco crescesse ancora…certo gli avevano spiegato quello che c’era da sapere sul sesso e sulle reazioni fisiche quando aveva compiuto dodici anni ed aveva iniziato a fare domande, ma i loro discorsi in merito erano abbastanza vaghi.  
La madre di Blaise invece gli aveva spiegato molte più cose, e il ragazzo, a sentire la domanda di Draco aveva sgranato gli occhi, e sussurrato un ‘ma certo’.  
Poi aveva detto anche altre cose, che avevano tranquillizzato Draco.  
Ai suoi genitori non aveva detto di aver baciato Blaise.  
  
Erano le quattro di quel pomeriggio rovente, e Draco se ne stava nella sua stanza, immerso nelle spire argentee di un incantesimo che ne aveva refrigerato l’aria.  
Quell’incantesimo glielo aveva insegnato sua madre, era un vero toccasana. Quasi ogni giorno Draco le chiedeva di riformularlo nella sua stanza.   
Draco odiava non poter fare magie fuori da Hogwarts, tra l'altro.  
  
Adesso però non pensava a questo seccante divieto: la sua mente era piena di domande, tanto che gli pareva di vederle prendere forma sul soffitto, che stava fissando da dieci minuti.  
Fuori le cicale cantavano ininterrottamente, si sentivano solo loro.  
Draco pensava a quello che gli aveva detto Lucius…forse aveva interpretato male lui?  
Gli pareva che ci fosse qualcosa di terribilmente storto nelle parole di suo padre, ma d’altra parte aveva i suoi buoni dubbi in merito, come li aveva avuti all’indomani del suo bacio con Blaise.  
Sapeva che, normalmente i padri non fanno certe cose, ovvio, ma non si era mai soffermato a pensare che un giorno avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi proprio lui in una situazione così.  
Magari Lucius stava scherzando, ma non gli era parso. Draco non sapeva cosa pensare. Suo padre non lo lasciava praticamente mai solo, anche a scuola si teneva in contatto con lui giornalmente o quasi, e Draco aveva spesso usato la sua influenza nel mondo magico per ottenere cose che desiderava, perfino per infastidire altri. A dire il vero aveva usato suo padre per ottenere _qualsiasi_ cosa desiderasse, fuori e dentro scuola.

Rivide nella mente il volto di Lucius quando avevano avuto quel bizzarro colloquio, quella mattina. Pensò al suo sguardo chiaro, alle mani che sistemavano il colletto della giacca con quei gesti rassicuranti, che Draco era abituato a vedere e rivedere da una vita. Poi, di riflesso ed inevitabilmente pensò anche a _qualcos’altro_ , connesso a quelle mani.  
Accantonò quel pensiero, lo faceva sentire sottosopra.  
La sua mente invece si aggrappò alla faccia di Potter. Quello scemo di uno sfregiato, che volava così bene. Draco si sentiva un po’ teso quando pensava a lui, e proprio non sapeva perché: era insopportabile, se ne stava sempre con quella Granger e quell’altro Weasley, erano inseparabili.  
Draco adorava punzecchiarlo e vederlo reagire, ma la verità era che Potter…beh si limitava a fissarlo con i suoi occhi verdi imperturbabili, e non gli dava mai abbastanza corda.  
  
Maledetto Potter.  
  
Draco si sentiva la testa pesante, aveva appena mangiato e ci aveva dato dentro con certi biscotti che contenevano Rum nonostante sua madre glieli avesse espressamente vietati.  
Doveva ammettere che Narcissa aveva ragione…forse non era stata una buona idea convincere quell’elfo a dargliene un piatto intero.  
Draco si assopì, con il canto monotono delle cicale in sottofondo.  
  
Qualcuno gli stava accarezzando il ventre…era così piacevole…Draco indugiò ancora per qualche minuto sulla soglia del sonno, desiderando di non essersi svegliato…quel tocco era così rassicurante…poi il sonno si dissolse, e Draco ebbe uno scatto molle, guardandosi intorno disorientato.  
La sua sensazione di calda familiarità non si dissolse, c’era Lucius seduto ai piedi del letto.  
Il ragazzo indirizzò un verso impastato di benvenuto a suo padre.  
Lucius si era tolto la giacca con cui era andato fino a Londra, era in maniche di camicia. Gli sorrise.  
Draco pensò confusamente che forse gli aveva portato qualcosa…a volte lo faceva quando andava a Londra, anche se lui aveva preso cattivi voti…stava pensando chiederglielo quando le dita di Lucius erano scivolate in basso di qualche centimetro, sulla chiusura dei suoi pantaloni.  
  
“Abbiamo sgraffignato i biscotti al Rum, vero ragazzo?”  
  
Draco ridacchiò, sorpreso da quell’uscita. La mano di Lucius rimase dov’era. Suo padre gli sorrise di rimando, poi iniziò a far scorrere mollemente, impercettibilmente le dita.  
Draco avvertì il suo corpo reagire, e si mosse, facendo scivolare la mano elegante dell’uomo di lato.  
Lucius non fece caso al gesto, lo guardava, le sue labbra sottili sorridevano come Draco lo aveva visto sorridere per anni…in fondo al suo ventre, il suo corpo si era decisamente risvegliato.  
Draco si drizzò a sedere.  
Fuori ancora silenzio, e il canto delle cicale.  
Lucius scivolò verso di lui.  
Draco era stato un bambino obbediente, e un adolescente ribelle, forse un po’ viziato, ma fondamentalmente non sfidava troppo suo padre.  
Forse fu per questo che, quando le dita di Lucius che lo toccavano così di rado scivolarono ancora dolcemente in quel punto restò immobile.  
Ora il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni si era gonfiato…Lucius ne accarezzò brevemente la forma con il suo tocco gentile, poi si ritrasse.  
Non parlò.  
Draco lo fissò senza aprire bocca.  
Aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile, adesso, suo padre.  
Un raggio di sole danzava sul suo volto chiaro ed affilato disegnandone il contorno.  
Gli occhi di Draco furono catturati da quel dettaglio, così dapprima non si mosse, quando sentì ancora il suo tocco. Poi si riscosse.  
“Ehm…” borbottò, rompendo l’incantesimo. Lucius si alzò con un movimento fluido e scattante.  
  
Restò di fianco al letto.  
“Questa mattina hai poi provveduto?”  
Lì per lì Draco non aveva realizzato. Poi…”Ah, si.”  
Lucius non replicò. Le sue dita presero di nuovo ad accarezzargli l’addome, senza scendere. Ah, era così piacevole… Draco voltò la testa verso destra. Lucius non lo accarezzava quasi mai, neanche quando era stato più giovane, ed un po’ il ragazzo ne aveva sofferto, anni prima.  
Quindi accoglieva di buon grado le rare volte in cui suo padre gli dimostrava il suo affetto a livello fisico.  
Pian piano, le dita di Lucius avevano ripreso a scendere lungo il suo corpo.  
Draco sentì le gambe farsi di piombo. La sua erezione, lì sotto era ancora di marmo, ma qualcosa di discordante si stava insinuando nel suo petto…sentì la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni scorrere.  
Poi le dita di Lucius furono sulla pelle nuda, sotto gli slip.  
Il suo membro si afflosciò leggermente, ma l’uomo glielo circondò con le dita ed iniziò dolcemente a stringere, in un delicato movimento oscillatorio.  
Draco si sentì improvvisamente lo stomaco pieno di piombo.  
Mosse le gambe, alzandone una, poi allungando un braccio, portandolo fino al polso di Lucius. Le sue dita incontrarono quelle dell’altra mano di suo padre, che le allontanò con deliberata lentezza.  
“C-cosa stai facendo?”  
Finalmente la voce gli era uscita.  
“Una cosa che tutti i padri fanno, Draco.”  
  
Il ragazzo registrò la risposta, mentre tornava ad abbassare la gamba… per qualche ragione non voleva voltarsi a guardarlo, per qualche ragione ora il piombo gli pesava in tutto il corpo, assieme a quella strana voglia di piangere. Eppure il suo corpo galleggiava in una specie di strana quiete, sotto quel tocco che conosceva da anni e che…non era mai stato così.  
Era...ok quindi?  
Draco avrebbe giurato di no, ma suo padre non aveva forse appena detto l’esatto contrario?  
Draco si fidava ciecamente di suo padre. Così rimase immobile, con le sue dita che gli massaggiavano delicatamente l’erezione incerta.


	3. 3

  
Draco aveva passato le due ore successive in preda alla nausea. Lucius aveva continuato ad accarezzarlo in quel modo nonostante la sua eccitazione fosse scemata…ignorando i segnali del corpo di Draco. Ad un tratto aveva preso ad accarezzargli i testicoli, e quando il ragazzo aveva avuto un piccolo scatto in avanti gli aveva soffiato un ‘ti fanno male?’  
Alla fine, Draco aveva eiaculato, quasi suo malgrado. Suo padre era uscito dalla stanza come se niente fosse, dopo essere rimasto a guardarlo alzarsi ed andare verso il bagno della stanza.  
Era praticamente ora di cena ormai, e Draco non aveva voglia di mangiare niente, nonostante lo stomaco gli brontolasse per la fame quando si era svegliato.  
Raccontò di essere ancora sazio per il pranzo, sua madre venne a chiedergli se stesse bene, e Draco le guardò il viso pallido e gentile a lungo, sentendosi ancora il fondo dello stomaco pesante come piombo. Quella sera si era addormentato senza cenare.  
  
  
Lucius aveva continuato a fare finta di niente per tutta la settimana seguente. Ormai ne mancava solo una all’inizio della scuola.  
Draco avvertiva quella nota strana, discordante, vibrare sempre più alta…ma la ricacciava in fondo alla testa. Con lui, suo padre si era comportato normalmente, dopo, e niente faceva pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di _storto_ tra loro due.

  
Poi durante una notte afosa, Draco lo aveva sentito scivolare nel suo letto.  
Qualcosa in fondo al suo petto si era destato, nonostante dormisse da qualche minuto, spedendogli discordanti segnali di allerta nella testa.  
Lucius gli sfiorò delicatamente una guancia, da dietro.  
Poi Draco lo sentì farsi più vicino. ll suo lungo corpo diafano quasi lo sfiorava.  
“Mi odi, Draco?”  
“M-ma certo che no!”  
Come poteva venirgli in mente? Draco si voltò, nel buio non poteva vedere la sua faccia…cosa diavolo si metteva a dire, così all’improvviso? Odiarlo?

  
La mano sottile dell’uomo lo sfiorò ancora lungo l’avambraccio, poi le sue braccia lo circondarono.  
Draco affondò in quella stretta morbida e gentile.  
Voleva chiedere come mai se ne fosse uscito con quella domanda, ma Lucius era immobile e silenzioso alle sue spalle, poteva percepire solo il suo respiro.

  
Per un po’ le sue dita gli carezzarono la pelle, e Draco stava assopendosi…era bello, era molto bello essere accarezzati così, starsene a dormire così, gli dava un senso di pace assoluto.  
Lucius si fece più vicino, e Draco avvertì il suo braccio cambiare posizione, spostarsi un po’ verso il basso. Il suo stomaco diede in un buffo sussulto, che spezzò il suo senso di quiete rilassata…quello era un po’ meno bello, non poté impedirsi di pensare, ma rimase immobile.  
Il braccio di Lucius gli pesava leggermente addosso, ma il ragazzo non disse niente.  
Poi il fantasma delle sue dita lo sfiorò lungo l’elastico del pigiama, e Draco si voltò, accoccolandosi nell’incavo del suo petto, sotto il suo braccio che era ancora posato sul suo fianco.  
Lucius lo strinse cautamente a se’.  
Draco avvertì l’odore dei suoi capelli, l’odore delicato della lozione costosa che usava come dopobarba.  
Si stava assopendo, in quel tepore, l’aria della stanza era stata ancora refrigerata per magia, e così si stava bene. Avvertì vagamente i contorni di qualcosa di duro, da qualche parte più in basso, di fronte a se’.  
Lucius rimase immobile, ora lo aveva circondato con le braccia e Draco gli era ad un centimetro dal petto.  
Draco scivolò nel sonno, mentre l’altro infilava cautamente una mano nei pantaloni del pigiama, iniziando ad accarezzarsi in silenzio, di fronte alla presenza del ragazzo addormentato nel buio.


	4. 4

  
  
Il giorno seguente, Draco era ruzzolato giù dalla scopa mentre giocava con Goyle.  
Si era procurato solo qualche livido e un indolenzimento generale, ma sua madre si era ugualmente preoccupata un sacco. Lo aveva lasciato nella sua stanza solo dopo avergli somministrato una pozione ed aver chiamato un guaritore per far dare una buona occhiata al figlio. Con i voli giù dalla scopa non si scherza ragazzo, aveva detto in un tono che non ammetteva repliche di fronte all’imbarazzo di Draco.  
A lui non era restato altro da fare che sopportare la visita generica, in seguito alla quale il guaritore naturalmente decretò che era tutto a posto, non si era trattato di una gran caduta.  
  
Draco era rimasto ugualmente raggomitolato sul suo letto, pieno di imbarazzo, anche se stava bene.  
Goyle era già andato via da tempo.  
  
Si era quasi assopito, quando una carezza fugace sulla guancia lo aveva destato.  
  
“Oh…padre…”  
  
Lucius era scivolato sul letto, mormorandogli ’ho sentito che sei caduto dalla scopa?’  
Draco stava spiegando che non si era fatto niente, che stava bene, con uno strano senso di disagio in fondo al ventre di cui non riusciva ad identificare l’origine.  
Si sentiva pensieri sconosciuti premere dietro le tempie…Lucius lo aveva stretto delicatamente al petto, accarezzandogli i capelli con un tocco lieve.  
Tutto d’un tratto, nella testa di Draco erano dilagate le parole di Blaise.  
Il ragazzo aveva fissato il copriletto, sentendosi ardere furiosamente sotto lo sterno.  
  
Blaise gli aveva spiegato, durante una delle loro chiacchierate, come gli uomini facessero sesso tra di loro…non sapeva perché dovesse venirgli in mente proprio adesso, forse era per l’inizio imminente dell’anno scolastico?  
Il tono di voce pacato di Blaise gli girava in testa, ancora.  
  
“I-io…credo che mi uscirà un po’ di sangue, forse.”  
  
Lucius si era riscosso ed aveva chiesto ‘dove’, pensando che Draco si riferisse al suo ultimo volo giù dal manico di scopa…Draco si era sentito arrossire fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Aveva ricambiato lo sguardo di Lucius con il suo, indecifrabile, sospeso.  
  
“Si beh…intendevo da lì…s-se vuoi p-possiamo provarci, ma…”  
  
Un lampo aveva attraversato lo sguardo di Lucius, nonostante le parole sconnesse di Draco fossero suonate abbastanza oscure. Sembrava quasi spaventato, adesso. Lo aveva lasciato andare. Draco continuò a scrutarlo perplesso… Lucius ora aveva distolto lo sguardo e ritratto le mani, come se suo figlio avesse preso a scottargli tra le braccia.  
Si era alzato di scatto, Lucius, _sempre_ evitando di guardarlo.  
Ora nei suoi occhi c’era autentico dolore.  
  
“ Riposati, e riprendi le forze. Dopodomani inizia la scuola. Quest’anno vedi di non farti superare in tutte le materie da una ragazza nata babbana, va bene?”  
  
E senza aggiungere altro, la sua alta figura aveva oltrepassato la porta.  
  
  
Due giorni dopo Draco era sull’espresso per Hogwarts, ed aveva già avuto uno scambio di battute alquanto venefico con quel dannato Potter.


	5. 5

  
  
“Idiota!”  
  
“Deficiente di un Potter…”  
  
Erano stesi bocconi, dopo essersi scagliati fatture l’un l’altro, a rischio di essere beccati da un professore. Avevano praticamente distrutto un pezzo di corridoio e quasi bruciato un arazzo quando avevano sentito gli inconfondibili passi di Gazza, preceduti dal suo borbottio di malumore. Harry aveva visto il sorriso allungarsi maligno sulla faccia di Malfoy, e prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, l’aveva afferrato, gli aveva scagliato un incantesimo per renderlo afono e l’aveva trascinato in quello stanzino delle scope.  
Se non l’avesse fatto, di sicuro Draco avrebbe trovato un modo di dare la colpa ad Harry di quanto accaduto davanti a Gazza anche a costo di farsi punire lui stesso.  
  
Draco si era dibattuto a lungo, e ci era voluta tutta la forza di Harry per immobilizzarlo mentre Gazza si guardava intorno furioso, nel corridoio vuoto, enumerando le numerose torture che avrebbe utilizzato sugli studenti che avevano causato quel disastro.  
  
Alla fine, Harry non aveva trovato altra soluzione se non stendersi sul Malfoy, che aveva anche cercato di morderlo. Lo teneva inchiodato al pavimento. Pesava più di lui, anche se Malfoy era un po’ più alto.  
Dopo un po’, aveva sciolto l’incantesimo che lo rendeva afono, quando era stato sicuro di poterlo fare.  
Quella porta era stata chiusa da dentro con la magia, caso mai Gazza avesse avuto l’idea di aprirla, cosa che per pura fortuna non era accaduta. Conscio che il custode avrebbe potuto tornare da un momento all’altro, Harry si guardava bene dall’alzarsi. Aveva anche strappato di mano la bacchetta a Draco.  
  
“Ti alzi o no maledetto sfregiato? Avrai da fare, no? Devi andare, hai messo il nome in quel dannato Calice…hai avuto ciò che desideravi, vero?”  
Harry lo aveva fissato con occhi roventi, sopra di lui.  
Il corpo di Draco era morbido e caldo sotto, nonostante l’espressione beffarda che gli distorceva il volto pallido ed appuntito.  
  
“Non ho messo io il mio nome in quel calice.”  
  
Disse lentamente Harry all’ultima persona al mondo che gli avrebbe creduto.  
Infatti Draco emise una bassa risatina di scherno.  
  
“Certo” sputò rabbioso, alzando le sopracciglia.  
Harry respirava sul suo volto, immobile, all’ascolto. Gazza era tornato per strofinare il corridoio, lamentandosi delle bruciature e dell’acqua, quasi piagnucolava, convinto di non essere udito.  
Quel ripostiglio era stretto ed alto, c’era spazio appena per stare distesi in quel mezzo corridoio pieno di scope, stracci e secchi.  
  
Quanto ci avrebbe messo Gazza a togliersi di torno?  
Harry voleva andarsene.  
Un ragno zampettò lungo il bordo di un secchio, poi scomparve al suo interno.  
Da qualche parte, nel suo corpo, qualcosa si stava facendo stranamente sporgente…forse era una fibbia, o un nodo.  
Poi, Malfoy emise un basso verso ironico.  
  
“Ti sta venendo duro, Sfregiato?”  
Harry arrossì fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.  
“Ti piacerebbe…” ringhiò.  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Poi, Harry prese a dimenare i fianchi, come se si fosse scottato: “Che diavolo fai?”  
  
Il braccio di Draco si era mosso, insinuandosi tra di loro, e Merlino, lo aveva stretto proprio lì…  
  
“L-lasciami!”  
  
Ma la mano di Draco percorse la stoffa del cavallo dei pantaloni. Harry avvertì uno strano languore rovesciaglisi nel corpo. Era assurdo, avevano passato tutta la settimana ad insultarsi quando si incontravano ed a punzecchiarsi, adesso avevano sfoderato le bacchette l’uno contro l’altro…questo cosa diavolo significava?  
  
“Ti diverti, Malfoy?”  
  
La sua faccia pallida ed appuntita aveva una espressione solenne, stranissima che Harry non aveva mai visto prima. Per prudenza, gli abbrancò le spalle in una stretta pesante, divincolandosi ancora…maledizione, Draco glielo aveva fatto diventare di marmo.  
La mano di Harry si mosse, spostando polvere sul pavimento…scese, poi si posò e stinse maldestramente.  
Le palpebre di Malfoy fremettero…  
  
“Sei contento adesso?”  
“Si, Potter. Continua.”  
  
Harry non aveva mai fatto niente del genere prima. Il viso di Draco aveva assunto un che di remoto…Harry non era sicuro che dovesse esserci anche quella specie di paura, però, che adesso gli sembrava leggere negli occhi del ragazzo. La stretta di Draco si fece più delicata, adesso la sua mano scorreva su e giù…  
  
Harry gli infilò la mano nei pantaloni, poi negli slip, avvertendo il suo calore invadergli il palmo.  
Non si fidava di Malfoy, ma si drizzò lentamente, solennemente a sedere mentre la sua mano destra circondava il suo membro eretto.  
Draco gli rimandò uno sguardo umido, ancora disteso.  
Harry pensò vagamente che doveva essere come quando lo faceva da solo…cercò di replicare il movimento, col palmo stretto.  
Draco emise un gemito sottile.  
  
Draco si sentiva molto strano, dal suo ritorno ad Hogwarts, e non doveva essere solo per via di quel maledetto Potter. Aveva guardato a lungo i suoi compagni, con una muta domanda sospesa nella testa a pesargli come un macigno.  
Qualcun altro, tra di loro era stato accarezzato in quel modo da suo padre? O magari da sua madre?  
Più ci pensava, più guardava le facce dei suoi compagni senza osare sollevare l’argomento neppure scherzando, neppure con Blaise, più lo invadeva qualcosa di freddo, sgradevole ed alieno a cui non sapeva dare un nome.  
Per ciò, quando Harry iniziò ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, in quello stanzino delle scope, la sua lingua fremeva, era difficile da tenere a freno.  
Quello era Potter, loro si odiavano, eppure le parole si dibattevano nel petto di Draco come se avessero vita propria. Sperò solo che non dicesse niente…  
  
“Hai fatto questo altre volte con qualcun altro?”  
  
E Draco non poté fare a meno di rispondere, come se aspettasse esattamente quella domanda.  
  
“Q-questa estate mio padre me l’ha fatto, un po’…”  
  
Percepì la mano di Harry esitare, bloccarsi.  
Gli occhi di Potter si erano sgranati, la sua bocca aperta…lo fissava con quegli occhi pietrificati, il movimento della sua mano era ripreso, ma ora era distratto, esitante.  
Draco si sforzò di guardarlo in viso.  
Non era arrossito, Potter sembrava…schiantato.  
Sconvolto.  
  
“Terribile…”  
  
Quella parola era uscita sussurrata dalle labbra di Potter, ma più di tutto Draco si sentì pungere dall’orrore in fondo ai suoi occhi.  
L’espressione di Potter gli si conficcò nel profondo, aprì canali misteriosi che portarono alla luce molte cose che Draco si era solo sentito sussurrare dentro.  
Adesso gli occhi di Potter su di lui, pieni di _pena_ ed _orrore_ gridavano.  
  
Draco abbassò le palpebre, allungò una mano, non voleva vedere la sua faccia.  
Lo incitò con i gesti a riprendere ciò che stava facendo.  
Non voleva pensare, _assolutamente_ non voleva.


	6. 6

  
  
  
Quella storia del Torneo Tremaghi preoccupava a morte Harry, senza il bisogno che Ron desse il suo contributo tenendogli il broncio.  
A quanto pareva l’amico era deciso a non credergli e a non parlargli più.  
Hermione doveva fare la spola tra loro due, e anche la ragazza stava dando segni di stress.  
Lei gli credeva, ciecamente. Diceva che chiunque avesse messo il suo nome nel Calice voleva fargli correre pericoli mortali. Lo diceva anche ai loro compagni, ma il malcontento si era diffuso, a quanto pareva tutti pensavano che Harry volesse mettersi in mostra.  
Poi erano uscite quelle maledette spille ‘Potter fa schifo’ ed era iniziato il coro di insulti dei Serpeverde.  
Perfetto, proprio rilassante, dannazione.  
A sorpresa, una mattina, mentre Tiger, Goyle e Pansy inneggiavano slogan offensivi al passaggio di Harry nel corridoio, il ragazzo notò qualcosa di strano nel gruppetto di Tassorosso e di Serpeverde che ridacchiavano. Ci volle qualche secondo perché capisse…dov’era Malfoy?  
Non era con loro, a sfotterlo.  
  
Roba mai successa a memoria d’uomo.  
Mentre sedeva a lezione pensieroso, Harry ricordò arrossendo l’ultima volta che aveva avuto a che fare con Malfoy. Non lo vedeva da circa due settimane, la prima prova si stava avvicinando ed Harry si sentiva sempre più nervoso. Nella sua inquietudine, Malfoy aveva avuto una larga parte di responsabilità. Harry sussultava sgradevolmente all’altezza dello stomaco quando lo vedeva in giro per i corridoi, ormai anche Hermione lo squadrava con sospetto quando lo incontravano, il suo sguardo andava da Harry a Malfoy, acuto.  
Harry si era rigirato incessantemente nella testa il viso di Draco da quel loro incontro nello stanzino delle scope, soprattutto pensava a ciò che il ragazzo gli aveva confidato.  
Si era sentito ghiacciare dentro, pungere la gola. Rivedeva il volto appuntito del ragazzo colmo di imbarazzo ed eccitazione in quello stanzino delle scope, rivedeva quegli occhi grigi…quella faccia così simile a quella di suo padre…e soprattutto gli rimbombava in testa quello che Draco aveva detto, su suo padre.  
La cosa lo aveva così turbato che non aveva osato farne parola ne’ con Hermione, ne’ con Ron, con il quale comunque non parlava più.  
Suo padre.  
Suo padre gli aveva…  
più Harry ci pensava e più si sentiva addosso un malessere che montava e montava.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Un giorno, alla fine delle lezioni, quando Draco gli era quasi uscito di testa, Harry se lo ritrovò ad attenderlo all’uscita di un sotterraneo.  
Harry era in punizione con Snape, aveva pulito tutta la classe senza magia e poi rimesso in ordine uno schedario infinito che lo aveva fatto disperare, la sua non era stanchezza propriamente fisica, era mentalmente esausto. Nell’aula non c’erano state grosse incrostazioni da pulire, ma Snape lo aveva punzecchiato tutto il tempo, perché Harry aveva fuso un calderone e poi gli aveva risposto in malo modo durante l’ultima lezione di Pozioni.  
  
Draco se ne stava in piedi, con quella faccia pallida colma di ansia. Appuntò gli occhi chiari su di lui, quando lo vide uscire.  
Harry gli indirizzò una mezza occhiata sorpresa. Aveva tutti i capelli in disordine e le mani sporche, pensò senza nessun nesso logico apparente.  
  
Draco sembrò fare uno sforzo immane per parlare.  
Lo salutò, esitante.  
Fuori pioveva, una densa foschia appannava i vetri del corridoio, e dentro aleggiava una caligine bluastra. La pelle pallida di Draco e i suoi capelli sembravano ancora più chiari. Harry lo guardò, il viso di suo padre gli attraversò la testa e si sentì ardere di collera…  
  
Non si accorse che Draco si era avvicinato, senza parlare, pallido, le labbra tese, fino a che non fu vicinissimo al suo volto.  
Poi si curvò leggermente verso di lui, ed appoggiò le labbra scarne su quelle di Harry.  
  
I libri scivolarono con un tonfo sul pavimento, ma Harry non si mosse.  
Le labbra di Draco si aprirono esitanti sulle sue, ma Harry non si mosse.  
Il ragazzo schiuse la bocca…era la prima volta che baciava qualcuno…dove diavolo si metteva la lingua…poi questo pensiero fugace svanì, mentre un calore sconosciuto lo pervadeva, come un colpo di spugna sulla sua mente che cancellasse tutto il resto.  
  
Draco aveva gli occhi ardenti. Glieli piantò addosso.  
Harry lo fissò con la mascella contratta. Il cuore gli batteva in ogni muscolo, perfino dietro gli occhi se lo sentiva pulsare.  
  
Draco si mosse, e lui lo seguì. Come se una misteriosa forza continuasse a tenerli l’uno avvinto all’altro.  
Harry ebbe appena il tempo di sorprendersi, seguendo Malfoy…dove lo stava portando? Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi…ma poi riconobbe la strada.  
Si infilarono nello stanzino delle scope della settimana prima.  
  
Malfoy bloccò la porta con un incantesimo e poi, sempre senza parlare, gli appoggiò la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni. I libri che Harry aveva recuperato scivolarono di nuovo in terra, stavolta il ragazzo ve li appoggiò.  
Draco seguì il suo gesto. Le sue dita esitanti si aggrapparono alla mano libera di Harry…lo guidò dolcemente sui suoi pantaloni di alta fattura.  
Harry strinse, sentendosi vagamente inquieto e nervoso…non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo, cosa sarebbe successo ora…  
Malfoy riprese a baciarlo, percorrendogli il mento e la mascella con le labbra.  
Sotto quel tocco esitante Harry si sentì bruciare.  
  
Draco scivolò in terra, gettando il mantello sul pavimento.  
Harry gli scivolò sopra impacciato, farlo adesso, coscientemente, senza dover immobilizzare Draco era tutt’altra faccenda, notò.  
Draco allargò le ginocchia, accogliendolo in mezzo.  
Il cavallo dei pantaloni di Harry, ormai rigido, incontrava quello di Draco.  
Era così caldo il suo corpo…Draco lo attirò su di se’.  
  
Harry avvertì l’odore dei suoi capelli, teneva gli occhi chiusi mentre lo baciava, ora percepiva le dita di Draco scivolare in basso, slacciargli i pantaloni.  
Emise un basso gemito quando il ragazzo gli estrasse l’erezione, tenendola nella pallida mano sottile.  
  
Harry si diresse verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, maldestro…la testa gli girava. Aveva la più furiosa erezione che potesse ricordare di aver mai avuto.  
Malfoy scivolò fuori dai suoi pantaloni, esponendo carni pallide.  
Diresse le dita di Harry sotto la pelle delicata dei testicoli, in un punto che era umido…Harry scivolò sorpreso con le dita nel suo corpo.  
Aveva messo del lubrificante, pensò senza potersi impedire di arrossire…  
Draco lo fissò con strani occhi assorti.  
  
Mentre Harry tornava a curvarsi su di lui, i suoi fianchi oscillarono goffamente, dolcemente contro quelli di Harry. L’erezione del ragazzo scivolò tra le natiche morbide, sulla pelle serica e bollente…  
Draco abbassò un braccio, armeggiando.  
Intanto, con le labbra contratte, e una strana espressione concentrata, aveva alzato le gambe fino ad appoggiarle ai fianchi di Harry. Istintivamente, Harry le prese, sbilanciandosi in avanti con il torace e il bacino.   
Draco aveva in mano il suo membro.  
Harry lo sentì tirarlo dolcemente…assecondò il suo movimento, avanzando un po’ con le ginocchia fino a toccare la pelle umida di Malfoy.  
Poi il glande superò l’entrata del corpo dell’altro.  
Draco contrasse il volto, le guance pallide ora chiazzate di rosso… Harry lo sentì scivolare contro di se', inarcò il torace, perdendo un po’ l’equilibrio.  
  
Harry gli sprofondò dentro completamente, nel profondo, e gli sembrò di sciogliersi dalla testa ai piedi.  
Draco oscillò un po’ all’indietro, incerto…poi tornò dov’era…Harry lo imitò.  
La sua erezione scivolò un po’ fuori, o almeno così gli parve guardando laggiù, poi riffondò nel corpo di Draco, quando Harry avanzò prudentemente con il bacino.  
  
Una pesante, strana euforia gli dilagò al centro del petto.  
Harry si aggrappò alle ginocchia ossute di Malfoy e ripetè quel movimento nuovo per lui, una, due volte, fluidamente. Era la sua prima volta.  
Sperò di non fargli male…  
La punta del suo membro, avvolta in quel calore, incontrava un punto nel corpo di Draco che gli sembrava gonfiarsi, accoglierlo.  
Draco emise un gemito roco, rasposo.  
  
“Ti faccio male?”  
  
Gli soffiò Harry rompendo quel silenzio denso di polvere ed eccitazione.  
  
“N-no…” Era proprio la voce strascicata di Malfoy, pervasa da una eccitazione che Harry non vi aveva mai sentito prima.  
  
“S-sai è la prima volta…”  
Harry gli afferrò le ginocchia con tutte e due le mani.


	7. 7

  
  
La prima prova si stava avvicinando a velocità inquietante, ingoiò Harry, lo masticò.  
Il ragazzo riuscì a superare il Drago volando, e i giudici quanto i suoi compagni ammisero che era stata una prestazione straordinaria.  
Ron finalmente tornò a parlargli, dando ragione ad Hermione: lo volevano morto, accidenti.  
Harry però era sopravvissuto, nonostante non ci sperasse. Da quando Hagrid gli aveva svelato, mesi prima, il tema della prima prova del Torneo era stato così ansioso che praticamente faticava anche a mangiare e a dormire, e fare i compiti ed assistere alle lezioni era una impresa ardua.  
Era mortalmente teso quando aveva incontrato Draco in quello strano pomeriggio, quando era scivolato nel suo corpo. Si era chiesto, a cose fatte, uno strano senso di dolcezza a riempirgli le vene spedito in circolo dal suo cuore stranamente agitato nel suo petto, come diavolo avesse fatto Malfoy a spazzare via tutta la sua ansia e i suoi tormentosi pensieri sulla prima prova in quel piccolo lasso di tempo.  
  
Quando pensava a Malfoy si sentiva confuso, e il cuore gli accelerava nel petto.  
Non ne aveva fatto parola ne’ con Ron, ne’ con Hermione.  
Il fatto era che Malfoy aveva ricominciato a punzecchiare Ron…Harry ogni tanto gli indirizzava una occhiata più penetrante, ma la strana maschera impenetrabile che ora era il volto di Draco guizzava a malapena su di lui, quando si incontravano.  
Harry leggeva in quegli occhi uno strano imbarazzo, che li appannava in sua presenza.  
Solo raramente Malfoy ricambiava le sue occhiate, quando era sicuro che nessuno li tenesse d’occhio e in quei momenti ad Harry sembrava proprio che volesse avvicinarsi e baciarlo come quel pomeriggio. Ma poi Draco tornava al suo solito comportamento sprezzante, e lui, Harry non sapeva cosa pensare.  
  
Le vacanze di Natale erano arrivate così, con Harry che si arrovellava in silenzio e si chiedeva come diavolo ci si dovesse comportare in situazioni simili. Era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che gli capitava di imbattersi in certe cose, ed aveva la brutta sensazione di giocare a scacchi bendato. Adesso come avrebbe dovuto muovere, per non rovesciare la scacchiera?   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Harry andò alla Tana, dove tutti erano ansiosi di sentirsi raccontare da lui per filo e per segno come fosse andata la prima prova e cosa avesse sentito mentre affrontava il Drago. Anche se alcuni dei Weasley, come Percy erano presenti a scuola in quell’occasione, Harry fu invitato a ricominciare da capo il suo racconto, davanti ad una cioccolata calda, infagottato in un maglione fatto a mano.  
  
Draco tornò al Manor, dove suo padre era ansioso di sentirsi raccontare la prestazione di Potter. Narcissa era ugualmente ansiosa di ascoltare, ed era felice disse, che l’età media dei partecipanti fosse stata fissata così in alto. Pensava che Potter non avrebbe dovuto affatto gareggiare. Non era preoccupata per lui, però, storceva la bocca e lo accusava di aver imbrogliato.  
Lei aveva avuto paura che Draco si proponesse, perché quel torneo per quanto prestigioso era anche maledettamente rischioso, e secondo lei Draco era troppo giovane per tentare.  
  
Draco cenò nell’ampio salone pieno di decorazioni natalizie, vicino al grande albero scintillante di luci magiche e fatine, assaporando la sensazione di piacevole familiarità che gli dava trovarsi alla tavola piena di tutto ciò che più amava, non che ad Hogwarts lo facessero morire di fame.  
Suo padre aveva su una maglia nera, austera, dal collo alto, e pantaloni invernali, pesanti.  
La mente di Draco era piena di pensieri su Potter, e neppure il tono sarcastico con cui suo padre si riferiva al ragazzo poteva sciogliere quella sensazione di calore al centro del suo petto quando il volto di Harry si presentava ostinatamente alla sua memoria.  
Non era stato capace di scacciarlo.  
Si era sentito intimorito, dopo il loro incontro, ed affetto da un senso di dolcezza che era quasi una malattia. Gli indeboliva le ossa e gli infiacchiva la mente. Aveva punzecchiato Weasley nelle ultime settimane, inducendolo a reagire più per far piacere a Goyle e a Pansy che per reale acredine.  
Si sentiva come una tabula rasa, Draco, fosse stato per lui avrebbe volentieri ignorato Ron e quella Granger, voleva solo che lasciassero in pace Potter gli erano sempre appiccicati!  
Però quando Draco lo incontrava da solo, qualcosa lo bloccava e non riusciva ad andare mai a parlargli.  
Il profilo di Harry gli bruciava dentro come un misterioso marchio.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Draco ritrovò la sua stanza come l’aveva lasciata. Per l'ora di andare a letto, al momento di scivolare sotto le coperte, il pensiero di Potter si era fatto meno denso di inquietudine, in fondo alla sua testa. Dopo cena, con un sacco di dolce nella pancia, si chiedeva se Harry avesse già mangiato, se fosse da Weasley, e che cosa si stessero dicendo. Di cosa mai parlavano, loro che erano sempre appiccicati? Cosa avevano mai da dirsi anche durante le vacanze…Draco scivolò nel sonno. Molto più tardi, quasi verso le quattro del mattino, non sentì la porta aprirsi silenziosamente nell’ombra, ne’ la vide, era voltato di spalle.  
Lucius scivolò nella stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, sempre senza fare rumore.


	8. 8

  
  
  
Draco riemerse dal sonno con la mente attutita. Qualcuno…suo padre era disteso dietro di lui, gli aveva appoggiato un braccio intorno alla vita nella notte silenziosa.  
Non si sentiva un solo scricchiolio, niente.  
Draco fu consapevole della delicatezza di quella stretta, sotto le coltri tiepide del suo letto.  
I suoi muscoli ormai si erano risvegliati…era mattino, a giudicare dal riquadro azzurro chiaro della finestra oppure l’alba. Il sole non era sorto che da poco, giudicò.  
Draco si mosse nella stretta di Lucius, avvertendo un vago senso di inquietudine carezzargli lo stomaco. Lo scacciò. Suo padre, dietro di lui, rispose ai suoi movimenti, si era svegliato a sua volta. Il suo braccio si alzò, perdendo la mollezza del sonno e gli diede una leggera stretta, simile ad una carezza.

  
Poi Draco mosse le ginocchia nel tepore delle coperte, e la sentì.

 

L’erezione di Lucius premeva contro la sua schiena.

  
Il suo sangue si riempì di piccole schegge di ghiaccio, del tutto a sorpresa.  
Il ragazzo non si mosse, non si voltò, rimase così fino a che Lucius non spostò ancora il braccio. Draco si rese conto di essere praticamente voltato di schiena, sotto quel piumone caldo, con Lucius steso addosso.  
Non gli pesava, non lo schiacciava.  
Ora la sua erezione aderiva, pesante e dura, ne poteva percepire i contorni Draco, e non osò muoversi.  
  
Piano, molto piano, Lucius cominciò ad oscillare contro di lui.  
Draco sentì i suoi capelli lambirgli il collo da dietro e per qualche motivo rabbrividì.  
  
Fu curiosamente consapevole di ogni atomo del suo corpo, dal ginocchio sinistro, che aderiva ad un punto della gamba di Lucius, alle sue spalle sovrastate da quelle più ampie di suo padre.  
  
“N…” iniziò a dire Draco, avrebbe voluto proseguire…’non così, mi pesi addosso’ ma il fatto era che Lucius non gli pesava, affatto. Draco non sapeva cosa dire, per qualche ragione il suo petto si era congelato, nonostante il tepore di quelle coltri. E cosa ancora più atipica, notò Draco, Lucius non aveva detto una sola parola.  
Draco sentì i pantaloni del pigiama scivolargli lungo le gambe. Si riscosse, la sua mano destra li raggiunse per riportarli al loro posto, ma la pressione delicata di Lucius gli allontanò le dita, facendogli spostare il braccio.  
La sua erezione aderì alla pelle nuda di Draco.  
Il ragazzo si sentì attraversare da un brivido di ripulsa, e si dimenò sotto il peso di Lucius…  
“No..no…aspetta…”  
Finalmente era riuscito a dirlo, con il volto per metà affondato nel cuscino.  
  
Lucius fece scivolare l’erezione nel solco delle sue natiche, e Draco sentì montare la paura in fiotti acidi, che lo destarono completamente, trasformando il tepore di quelle coltri in un bruciore soffocante contro la pelle.  
  
Lucius era più pesante, più alto, più grande, Le sue braccia lo circondarono, premendolo verso il basso, trascinandolo…  
Poi la punta del suo membro, bollente, si fece strada dentro di lui.  
Draco sentì la cena risalirgli, il disgusto afferrarlo potente come una morsa nello stomaco.  
Cercò di scivolare in avanti, raggrumò lenzuola sotto i suoi gesti scomposti, ma Lucius abbassò le spalle, dolcemente, senza premere, e la sua invasione fu completa.  
A Draco si mozzò il respiro in gola.  
Il mondo si sgretolò in un milione di piccoli pezzi che gli si conficcarono tutti nella pelle.  
Lo trafissero, lo paralizzarono col respiro sospeso e il sapore delle sue stesse lacrime in gola.  
  
Lucius non gli stava facendo male a livello _fisico_ , Draco lo sentì scivolare metodico dentro di se’…doveva aver messo del lubrificante, registrò il suo corpo con una ulteriore fitta di disperata repulsione…  
Non sentiva _dolore_ , ma la sua mente era un unico ammasso torturato…  
  
“Basta…”  
  
Piangeva quando lo mormorò, si era finalmente sciolto, impotente, premuto contro il cuscino, quella orrenda dolcezza dal sapore di incubo che spandeva in lente spirali da suo padre lo straziava, lo dilaniava.  
  
Poco dopo, sentì Lucius eiaculare nel profondo del suo corpo.  
Ormai singhiozzava, la testa affondata nel cuscino.  
Ormai erano quasi le sette, e Draco era solo nella stanza, anche se non poteva saperlo.


	9. 9

  
_Non è successo niente._  
  
Draco seduto al tavolo della colazione, il sorriso dolce e pacato di Narcissa davanti, mentre sua madre gli chiedeva se voleva usare il suo manico di scopa, anche se oggi fuori faceva freddo.

  
Draco le rispondeva qualcosa di vago, propendendo per il no, il profilo di suo padre nella luce del mattino, alla sua destra. Lucius era intento a mescolare il suo caffè con aria assorta.  
  
Draco non riusciva a mandare giù niente, anche l’acqua che aveva bevuto gli pesava nello stomaco.  
  
Lucius indossava una camicia pesante, i suoi capelli chiari erano lisci e puliti.

  
Commentava un articolo sulla Gazzetta che era appoggiata vicino alla sua tazza, sulla tovaglia finemente ricamata.  
Draco spinse da parte il suo caffè.  
  
Sua madre gli chiese se si sentisse male, Draco si lamentò di aver mangiato troppo la sera precedente.

 __  
Non è successo niente,  
non è successo niente.  
  
Draco se lo ripeteva come un mantra, in quel mattino splendente prossimo al natale.  
  
Lucius gli rivolse un sorriso limpido, stirando un po’ la labbra sottili. La luce limpida gli sfiorò le iridi, Draco distolse i suoi occhi. Li abbassò sulla sua tazza di caffè.

  
_Il suo corpo nudo, la sua pressione addosso._

  
Draco colse il fantasma dei suoi capelli chiari mentre girava il capo…

  
_quei capelli contro il suo collo._

L’ansito sottile con cui Lucius entrava ed usciva metodicamente dal suo corpo, _scopandolo._

  
Suo padre.

Dentro e fuori, _scopandolo._

  
Draco non poteva impedirsi di _visualizzare_ quella parola, dai contorni così ruvidi, che squarciava la sua mente.

  
Il tavolo, la stanza, tutto si stava facendo lontano.

Si era lavato, quando suo padre era uscito dalla sua stanza, ma si sentiva la pelle stranamente formicolante.  
La tranquillità di quella mattina fredda gli aleggiava intorno come una morsa.  
  
 _Non è successo niente._  
  
Draco si alzò, sorrise a sua madre, imboccò le scale con passo nervoso che lei scambiò per la fretta di andare a prendere il manico di scopa, Draco le aveva detto di aver cambiato idea.  
  
 _Non è successo niente.  
Non sta succedendo niente._


	10. 10

  
  
La settimana successiva passò avvolta in una coltre strana di lentezza, per Draco.  
Il ragazzo chiuse a chiave la porta della sua stanza, la seconda sera dopo quella colazione mattutina durante la quale non aveva potuto mangiare nulla, con quel pensiero fisso a rigirarglisi dentro, ferendolo.  
  
Aveva sentito la maniglia della porta girare con scarso entusiasmo nel cuore della notte, e per quanto quel suono fosse normalmente ben lungi dall’essere tanto forte da poterlo svegliare Draco era balzato subito a sedere, il respiro affannoso, come se lo avessero chiamato a gran voce.  
  
Aveva sentito i passi allontanarsi, appena un minuto dopo.   
Il resto della notte trascorse in una grande ansia che impedì a Draco di riaddormentarsi se non dopo le sette del mattino.  
  
Si sentiva in trappola dentro la sua stessa stanza, mai prima di allora era stata chiusa a chiave.  
  
Draco si svegliò dopo mezzogiorno, il mattino seguente, e Lucius era già uscito.  
Riuscì a mangiare qualcosa per pranzo, ma non sentiva il minimo morso della fame anche se non mangiava da quasi un giorno intero.  
  
Il natale arrivò e passò senza che niente avesse alterato il solito clima di festa al Manor.  
Lucius non disse una parola sull’argomento, quella notte si avvolgeva in un bozzolo sordo di pensieri in fondo alla mente di Draco. Suo padre non disse nulla nemmeno in merito alla maniglia che girava nel cuore della notte, Draco era sicuro che fosse lui, ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco… ma l’uomo gli parlò solo del set di gobbiglie nuovo che gli aveva regalato, chiedendogli se gli piacesse, seduto di fronte al fuoco con gli occhi chiari rivolti alle fiamme.  
  
Draco accolse con gioia l’ultimo giorno delle vacanze natalizie per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
Adesso la sensazione di tensione allo stomaco era più controllabile, in presenza di Lucius era stata intollerabile, dopo quella notte, ora sembrava solo borbottare in fondo alle sue membra, traducendosi in una tensione latente che impediva a Draco di farsi anche solo sfiorare da Lucius senza avere reazioni vistose.  
  
Quando fu il momento degli abbracci, il cuore di Draco si fermò, durante quei brevi secondi che passò contro il petto di suo padre, e gli sembrò di svenire.  
  
La cosa lo addolorava, in quella coltre di muto terrore che lo possedeva, avviluppandolo.  
Lo feriva e lo addolorava il modo nuovo in cui accoglieva le sue carezze.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
La seconda prova era praticamente davanti a Hogwarts e ai campioni, e Draco era sprofondato nella sua solita routine.  
Si sentiva avvampare ogni volta che vedeva Potter, e ora c’era un nuovo elemento tra di loro…la strana freddezza, il bozzolo che aveva circondato Draco.  
In un pomeriggio di marzo, alla fine Harry e Draco si incontrarono sotto il grande faggio nel cortile di Hogwarts.  
Era una giornata fredda ma serena, Draco stava ripassando, sotto l’albero non c’era nessuno.  
Vide Potter avanzare da solo, trafiggerlo con lo sguardo.  
  
Erano mesi che non si guardavano così, direttamente in volto.  
  
L’aria intorno a loro era densa di domande.  
Draco si sentì arrossire, poi torcere lo stomaco.  
Poi il grumo di freddezza che si era andato solidificando dentro di lui sussultò, per la prima volta era sotto attacco diretto.  
  
Con la massima naturalezza, come se si sedessero vicini tutti i giorni, Potter scivolò seduto contro il tronco dell’albero.  
Draco si agitò, spostandosi leggermente, a disagio. Percepiva la presenza di Harry accanto a se’, come se tutto il suo corpo si fosse sincronizzato su quello del ragazzo, sui suoi movimenti, anche se Potter non stava facendo niente di particolare, se non guardare i rami dell'albero sopra la sua testa e indirizzare contemporaneamente sguardi al cielo limpido.  
Draco lo sentiva, l’imbarazzo di Potter, trafiggerlo come una lama sottile.  
  
Non seppero mai bene chi avesse iniziato a parlare per primo, ne’ di cosa. Forse furono le lezioni di Pozioni, Harry collezionava tanti zero ed era preoccupatissimo, Draco era alle prese con Trasfigurazione, quelle lezioni erano dure per lui, non aveva mai capito fino in fondo la Trasfigurazione.  
Poi, la conversazione virò verso l’argomento vacanze.  
  
“Come hai passato le vacanze natalizie?”  
  
Lo stomaco di Draco si rovesciò.  
  
“Bene!” si affrettò a rispondere, forse un po’ troppo in fretta, Potter non aveva nemmeno finito la domanda. Il cortile, vuoto, venne spazzato da un vento frizzante, che mosse i rami sopra la loro testa.  
  
I capelli di Harry, mai in ordine finirono contro la su faccia, il ragazzo li ributtò indietro con la mano, imprecando.  
  
Quando parlò, erano trascorsi svariati minuti dall’ultima volta che uno dei due aveva detto qualcosa, così la voce di Draco colpì Harry, facendolo voltare…

  
  
“ _M-mi ha violentato!_ ”

 

E nel momento in cui queste parole uscirono dalle labbra di Draco il loro significato lo travolse in pieno, gli esplose nella mente.

Harry balzò praticamente in piedi, come se Draco gli avesse lanciato addosso corrente elettrica allo stato puro.  
  
 _L’aveva detto. Finalmente, la verità gli era uscita. Anche se continuava a ripetersi che non stava succedendo niente_.  
  
Aveva _davvero_ pronunciato quelle parole.  
  
Il cuore di Harry batteva forte nel petto, contro la gola, fissava Draco, il sangue raggrumato nelle vene.  
Non aveva bisogno di chiedere _chi_.  
Non aveva bisogno di parlare, ne’ gli interessava che il cortile fosse vuoto, o pieno, ne’ che ci fossero due ragazze in riva al lago, a più o meno cinque metri da loro. L'orrore, un orrore più forte di tutto il resto, lo colmò. Harry scivolò in ginocchio.

  
Circondò Draco con le braccia.

Una ulteriore ventata scompigliò i loro capelli, sparpagliò fogli lungo tutto il prato.  
Draco sussultò.  
Aveva il volto chinato, Harry si sentiva ardere le braccia e il volto, posato sui suoi capelli adesso.  
  
Harry lo ascoltò piangere senza singhiozzi, il capo biondo abbassato, solo le sue spalle sussultavano nella sua stretta alzandosi ed abbassandosi, quel pianto afono gli accartocciò le visceri, facendogliele di piombo.


	11. 11

  
  
Quando i singhiozzi di Draco si erano finalmente calmati, e il ragazzo si era deciso ad alzare la testa, Harry si accorse che non erano più soli. Un sacco di ragazzi li circondavano, ma non facevano affatto caso a loro, erano troppo distanti.   
Harry si voltò lentamente.  
Vide Ron ed Hermione a pochi passi di distanza, Hermione teneva Ron per un braccio e parlottava fittamente con lui. Harry si decise ad alzarsi e spostarsi.  
Lo sguardo stupito di Hermione lo fulminò brevemente, da dietro la spalla, e Harry capì che fino ad un secondo prima, la ragazza aveva tenuto in disparte Ron perché aveva creduto che Harry stesse abbracciando magari una ragazza, o un suo compagno di scuola o di dormitorio qualsiasi…  
non si era aspettata Draco Malfoy.  
Draco indirizzò ad Harry una mezza occhiata in tralice, recuperando i suoi libri.  
  
“Senti…”  
Iniziò Harry preoccupato, ma Draco gli fece con voce calma: “Starò bene. Io vado in biblioteca… ho un po’ di compiti ancora…” Ridacchiò, ma non c’era niente di convincente nella sua risata.  
Harry pensò al suo ‘ _starò bene_ ’. Oh si, sicuro aveva chi poteva aiutarlo. Da una vita Draco faceva affidamento su di _lui_ , no? Sicuro.

  
 _Suo padre. Oh, Merlino.  
_  
Draco sfilò davanti allo sguardo stupefatto di Ron senza guardalo, le spalle rigide, e non appena rientrò nel patio della scuola, Ron ed Hermione furono addosso ad Harry.  
  
Il ragazzo sospirò pesantemente, bloccando la caterva di domande dei due.  
Al vedere l’espressione del suo viso, Hermione si zittì, assumendo un cipiglio preoccupato.  
  
“Sentite, sediamoci. Vi devo dire una cosa. Si tratta di una faccenda molto delicata…non voglio che lo diciate a nessuno, okay?”  
  
Ron ed Hermione sedettero con lui sotto il faggio, Harry fu attraversato da un pensiero, forse non era una buona idea parlare di questo a Hermione e a Ron…non certo perché temeva che loro andassero a raccontarlo in giro, ma per via di Draco. Sicuramente non voleva che nessuno sapesse…Harry ricacciò indietro la sensazione di tradire la sua fiducia. Il fantasma dei capelli di Draco gli brillava ancora dentro, dolce e tremendo come non mai.  
  
Hermione e Ron lo guardavano curiosi e seri, e lui iniziò.  
Omise gran parte di quello che era successo realmente tra di loro, il bacio e tutto il resto…la sua prima volta… fu difficile rendere coerente il discorso senza svelare i dettagli, inventò che Draco e lui si erano avvicinati per una volta senza prendersi a sortilegi, ed avevano chiacchierato un po’…niente di speciale. Se le sue parole erano troppo assurde per essere credute, parlandosi di Malfoy, Harry non voleva soffermarsi a rifletterci: ignorò l’espressione disorientata di Ron e di Hermione e prese un gran respiro, interrompendosi.  
  
Come diavolo faceva a dirlo?  
  
“Ecco…” esordì. “Ehm, è che durante le vacanze Draco ha avuto delle attenzioni che avrebbe preferito evitare…”  
“Attenzioni?”  
Replicò stolidamente Ron.  
“Attenzioni sessuali.”  
  
Harry si stupì delle parole che erano uscite dalla sua bocca, così atipiche per lui, ma era difficile trovare le espressioni adatte. La gola gli si stava facendo secca.  
  
Hermione, però lo guardava seria, con uno sguardo penetrante che bucava il volto di Harry.  
  
“Il fatto è che vedete, è stato suo padre.”  
“Suo padre…non gli piace quella che ronza intorno a Draco, vuoi dire?”  
  
Harry lottò per riprendere a parlare, l’espressione persa del viso di Ron gli fece seccare ancora di più la gola. Hermione invece non apriva bocca, ma Harry vide i suoi occhi farsi ancora più acuti, e brillare…come se avesse in qualche modo intuito qualcosa. Harry deglutì.  
  
“Sentite, le attenzioni erano di Lucius.” Si sentiva più a suo agio a dire ‘Lucius’ invece che ‘suo padre’.  
“Lui…mi ha detto che l’ha..costretto ad avere un rapporto.” Aggiunse prima che uno dei due potesse dire qualcosa, usando ancora una di quelle espressioni che non era solito infilare nei suoi discorsi.  
  
La reazione di Ron e di Hermione fu esattamente come Harry se l’era aspettata.  
Hermione si portò lentamente le mani alla bocca, fissandolo sconvolta. Ron mormorò ‘che cosa’ in un sibilo debole, la bocca spalancata.  
  
Poi Ron richiuse la bocca, Hermione prese a guardare il tronco del faggio.  
Per qualche minuto attonito, nessuno fece niente.  
Poi Ron, che sembrava essere stato travolto dal Nottetempo, guardò Harry in volto, smarrito.  
  
“Stai parlando di Lucius Malfoy?” Fece disorientato Ron.  
Harry annuì col capo.  
  
“E lo ha…cioè _a suo figlio_...gli ha fatto…quello.”  
  
Hermione, nel frattempo aveva ripreso a guardare Harry, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Harry sentì gli occhi farglisi umidi a sua volta, ma non lo diede a vedere. Cercò di concentrarsi, invece, di vedere la cosa in maniera asettica.  
  
“Si Ron, e io gli credo se è questo che ti stai chiedendo, magari.”  
Ma Ron non se lo stava chiedendo.

  
Aveva sgranato gli occhi, come se la comprensione si fosse fatta strada dentro di lui solo adesso, e Harry vide un riflesso dell’orrore che aveva provato egli stesso poco prima nel viso di Ron.  
  
“Che schifo…”  
Harry annuì ancora una volta, iniziava a sentirsi stanco, e le gambe gli si stavano addormentando.  
  
“Che pezzo di…merda…che…lurida canaglia schifosa, che stronzo! Che…che _schifo_ , Harry.”  
  
Hermione non protestò per il linguaggio di Ron, e questo la diceva lunga su quanto fosse a sua volta sconvolta.


	12. 12

  
  
  
Draco Malfoy non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi _in colpa_.

  
Sapeva dentro di se’, in un punto molto profondo del suo essere che non era giusto, nei confronti di se’ stesso sentirsi in questo modo, ma non poteva farci proprio niente.

  
Sua madre gli aveva scritto come sempre una volta a settimana, faceva così da quando il ragazzo aveva iniziato a frequentare Hogwarts, e Draco le aveva risposto come sempre aveva fatto, sperando di mantenere lo stesso tono delle lettere che si erano sempre scambiati.

  
Si sentiva bruciare di un misto strano di vergogna e senso di colpa di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno, quando pensava a sua madre.

  
Anche suo padre gli aveva scritto, nel suo stile di sempre. Parlava del Torneo, quella seconda prova interessava tutti, ed anche lui. Scriveva a Draco come se nulla fosse, le sue lettere contenevano cenni pieni di sarcasmo ai ‘campioni’ alludendo a Potter.

  
In un altra occasione, Draco avrebbe anche potuto ridere con lui.

  
Non adesso, però.

Prima di tutto anche solo vedere la grafia di suo padre lo metteva terribilmente a disagio, tanto che quando leggeva le sue lettere in sala comune la mattina aveva la sgradevole sensazione che il suo volto fosse un libro aperto, che tutti potessero leggere a piacimento.

  
Non era così, naturalmente, nessuno là dentro a parte Potter immaginava niente di tutta quella faccenda.  
  
Potter lo aveva abbracciato, in pubblico.  
Potter aveva anche riferito quanto Draco gli aveva confidato a quei due che gli ronzavano sempre intorno?

  
Le visceri di Draco si torcevano dolorosamente al solo pensiero.  
  
Per quanto aveva potuto constatare, però, il comportamento di Weasley e della Granger con lui era rimasto lo stesso. Si ignoravano. O meglio, loro lo ignoravano, e lui, Draco evitava di punzecchiarli o attaccare briga in qualsiasi modo.

  
  
* * *

 

 

Benedetto Dobby, davvero.  
Harry aveva ingoiato quella viscida algabranchia ed ora poteva nuotare e muoversi e respirare con facilità nelle profondità del lago nero.

  
Ormai aveva una vaga idea di cosa lo aspettava lì sotto, nonostante il segreto sulla prova fosse stato mantenuto fino all’ultimo…ormai scendeva verso le profondità del lago, e l’acqua si faceva via via più gelida contro il suo corpo.  
  
Quel che Harry non si era _propriamente_ aspettato, fu il balenio di capelli biondi che vide spuntare dal gruppo di ostaggi legati al centro di quel villaggio di Marini, sul fondo del Lago Nero.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Non ebbe bisogno di chiedere a chi fosse destinato quell’ostaggio.  
  
A sorpresa, Harry tornò faticosamente in superficie con due persone, anziché solo una.  
C’era una bambina molto più piccola di loro, che doveva essere la sorella di Fleur Delacour, una ragazza di Beuxbatons, terzo campione di Hogwarts.  
Harry aveva atteso, circondato dai minacciosi Marini, ma Fleur non si vedeva ancora arrivare, il tempo stringeva e l’algabranchia non durava in eterno.

  
Così Harry aveva alzato la bacchetta contro i Marini, intenzionati a fargli portare in superficie solo un ostaggio, il suo, e si era faticosamente messo a nuotare per risalire in superficie con due persone addormentate che lo trascinavano giù ad ogni movimento.  
  
Aveva avuto seriamente paura di non farcela, ma alla fine era riemerso lì, sotto lo sguardo dei presenti e dei giudici, portandosi dietro la sorellina di Fleur e… _Draco Malfoy_.

  
Il gesto di Harry venne lodato da alcuni giudici, deprecato da altri, il ragazzo si sentì decisamente stupido nell’apprendere che, in ogni caso la ragazza non sarebbe certo stata abbandonata in fondo al lago a morire se Fleur non arrivava a salvarla…pensava davvero che Silente consentisse una cosa del genere?  
  
Comunque, alcuni gli avevano assegnato punteggio pieno in virtù del suo ‘coraggioso’ gesto, altri lo avevano preso in giro ed erano increduli di fronte alla sua reazione…ma tutti rimasero con tanto d’occhi, Ron ed Hermione compresi, quando Harry scivolò sulla riva viscida di alghe portandosi dietro Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mentre gli ostaggi si risvegliavano allo scadere del tempo della prova, e varie persone si facevano intorno a loro ed ai campioni per asciugarli con le bacchette e buttargli addosso qualche coperta calda, lo sguardo di Harry vagò lungo il podio degli esaminatori.

Silente sorrideva con espressione educatamente perplessa, alcuni parlottavano tra di loro, Pansy e Goyle avevano gli occhi fuori dalla testa e continuavano a fissare Harry e Draco, poche tribune più in basso.  
Poi Fleur gli fu addosso in un turbine di capelli dorati, per schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia. Aveva perso tutto quel tempo, era tornato su fuori cronometro, per salvare sua sorella anche se poteva benissimo lasciarla lì dov’era, perché lei si era fatta prendere dal panico con un Avvicino incontrato sott'acqua, stava dicendo la ragazza ma Harry la ascoltava solo a metà.

 

Le era grato, molto grato disse Fleur quasi in lacrime.  
Harry continuava a fissare Draco, che si stava riprendendo alla sua destra, l’espressione alquanto smarrita in volto.  
  
La notizia strabiliante dell’identità dell’Ostaggio di Harry si diffuse per tutta la scuola nel giro di una settimana.  
I Serpeverde, quelli che non erano rimasti spiazzati e non avevano deciso che in fin dei conti quella storia non era affare loro ( tre al massimo) tempestavano Draco di domande e perfino di canzonature dovunque andasse. Anche Harry venne bombardato di domande ed illazioni di ogni tipo. Perfino Silente si mostrò _educatamente_ sorpreso, ma il ragazzo teneva loro testa, rispondeva a tono e non voleva parlare dell’argomento. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa pensare, a dirla tutta.  
  
Draco se la cavava altrettanto bene. Si chiudeva in un mutismo ostinato, oppure eludeva le domande più insistenti con una mezza alzata di spalla. Nonostante gli altri fossero ben lungi dall’essere soddisfatti delle sue vaghe risposte, il ragazzo esibiva un sorrisetto mellifluo e diceva che ‘Potter si era accorto del suo valore dopo tutto’.  
Non tutti conoscevano fin nei dettagli la natura dei rapporti burrascosi tra Harry e Draco, e così per alcuni quelle risposte vaghe andavano anche bene. Magari non per Goyle o Pansy, che Draco era costretto ad evitare per la maggior parte del tempo.  
  
Più che altro, Draco era ossessionato da un pensiero.  
Era risultato la cosa più preziosa di Potter. Lui. Proprio lui, non era un sogno. Quel pensiero aveva una consistenza strana, ardeva com una piccola luce dorata nel suo petto.  
  
Piano piano, man mano che il mese finiva e aprile iniziava, nella mente di Draco la faccenda della seconda prova veniva superata da qualcos’altro.  
Qualcosa che non era mai stato motivo di preoccupazione per lui in tutti quegli anni, mentre adesso il solo pensiero lo rendeva nervoso.  
Le vacanze di pasqua. Si tornava a casa in quelle occasioni, per un breve soggiorno.


	13. 13

  
Alla fine, la mattina del primo giorno di vacanze era arrivata.  
Draco desiderava ardentemente poter essere invitato da qualcuno, chiunque, perfino Weasley. Ma non era così che andavano le cose, nella sua famiglia: Erano più gli altri a venire a far loro visita durante le vacanze, non lui, Draco ad essere ospite.  
  
Era partito per il Manor con un groppo in gola che gli impediva di respirare, e cosa ancora peggiore aveva fatto solo in tempo di salutare Potter velocemente, prima che lui e Weasley si avviassero alla tana.

  
Era la prima volta che parlavano faccia a faccia dopo la prova, e Draco avrebbe voluto più tempo…Harry però lo sorprese.  
Lo fissò con occhi penetranti dietro le lenti degli occhiali e in quello sguardo quasi violento per la sua intensità, Draco lesse una _comprensione_ assoluta, che nessun altro gli aveva rivolto dentro le mura del castello.  
  
Si sentì torcere quando Potter gli mormorò ‘abbi cura di te’ in un tono che a Draco parve molto significativo, e gli scoccò un rapido bacio sulle labbra prima che Weasley spuntasse da dietro l’angolo, carico di bagagli e con l’aria euforica.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sedeva in salotto, sua madre era uscita per andare a far visita ad alcuni parenti che nelle prossime sere si sarebbero fermati a casa loro.

  
Il ragazzo aveva abbandonato la sua stanza dopo aver cercato di rimanervi più a lungo possibile, ma non aveva fatto a meno di portarsi dietro un libro, cosa assolutamente inusuale per lui, e di tenerci ficcati dentro il naso.  
  
Lucius era seduto di fronte al caminetto, di fronte alla sua poltrona, e ancora non aveva detto una parola.  
Al mattino avevano parlato vagamente in presenza di sua madre, sfiorando anche l’argomento torneo…ora Draco si chiedeva con terrore se Lucius era al corrente di chi fosse stato l’ostaggio dei Marini per Potter.

  
Lo stomaco gli sprofondò…certo che Lucius lo sapeva, aveva certi canali di informazione per venire a sapere determinate cose, lui. A Draco parve di sentir aleggiare quelle parole nell’aria prima ancora che l’uomo avesse aperto bocca.  
  
“L’ostaggio di Harry Potter eri tu, Draco”  
  
Disse lentamente Lucius, e non era una domanda la sua, stava soppesando quando aveva detto, con tono lento e incolore.  
  
Draco non aveva potuto fare altro che annuire secco, un po’ come aveva fatto con chi a Hogwarts lo punzecchiava sull’argomento. Si chiese quando avrebbero smesso, tutti…  
  
“Interessante.”  
  
Lucius gli mandò una mezza occhiata limpida. Il suo volto sottile era illuminato dai bagliori del focolare, che gli lambivano i capelli chiari, incendiandoglieli di una luminescenza sottile. Faceva freddo per essere quasi primavera, il loro fuoco era ancora acceso…  
  
“Dimmi, è lui che ha preso la tua verginità?”  
  
Questa, Draco non se l’era aspettata, non in questi termini almeno.  
Alzò gli occhi sulla figura elegante e tranquilla di suo padre. Era arrossito e dentro si sentiva anche uno strano sentimento che lo corrodeva, del tutto nuovo verso Lucius. La _rabbia_.  
  
“Esattamente.”  
  
Sibilò questa unica parola sul viso di Lucius, come a sfidarlo.  
L’uomo non fece una piega, anche se il suo viso parve indurirsi…non era un comportamento tipico per lui, ma Draco pensò, non senza una fitta di terrore, che troppe cose che pensava non fossero un comportamento ‘tipico’ di Lucius alla fine si erano ampiamente verificate.  
  
Draco cominciò ad avere paura di una altra cosa ancora. Sperò che Lucius non dicesse una parola sull’argomento, perché non era sicuro che avrebbe retto.  
  
“Pensavo avessi chiesto a me di farlo…”  
  
Il libro scivolò dalle mani inerti di Draco, e le guance gli si fecero gelide nonostante il fuoco.  
Uno sgradevole ricordo gli tornò alla memoria…era vero…non gli aveva forse detto che ‘potevano provare’ quando ancora non aveva la benché minima esperienza di sesso? Non aveva forse pronunciato queste vaghe parole?

 

 

Ma ora Draco si sentiva il petto trafitto.  
Si, era vero. Ma ricordava anche di aver detto ‘ no’ e ‘basta’ quando suo padre era scivolato su di lui quella notte, e lo disse senza riuscire a trattenersi, lo disse molto più in fretta e con voce più tremante di quando desiderasse. Dentro, pensieri che lo corrodevano fino alle ossa. Si è approfittato di me.

 

_Si è approfittato della mia inesperienza, lui sapeva cosa voleva, lui sapeva come farla andare a finire... si è approfittato di me._

Peggio ancora... _Si è approfittato del mio affetto. Certo, non era forse quello?_

 

 _Non_ era della sua inesperienza che aveva approfittato, _non_ del suo timore e delle sue voglie, ma del suo _affetto._

 

 

 

Lucius lo fissò con i chiari occhi grigi impassibili, là dentro c’era una specie di mesta ironia che spiazzò completamente Draco.  
  
Si rese conto per la prima volta, e con autentico terrore, di non avere la più pallida idea di cosa passava per la mente di suo padre. Era diventato di colpo uno sconosciuto che faceva cose impensabili, di cui aver paura. La cosa lo ferì a fondo quanto i suoi ‘ basta’ e i suoi ‘ no’ caduti nel vuoto.  
  
Deglutì a vuoto, sostenendo il suo sguardo impassibile, mite, sentendo la rabbia montare e montare inevitabile.  
  
 ** _“Ti rendi conto di ciò che mi hai fatto?”_**  
  
Sussurrò molto lievemente, le sue parole quasi si persero nello scoppiettio di un ciocco particolarmente grosso tra le fiamme del focolare.   
  
Si sentiva in bocca un sapore amaro, terribile. Lucius taceva, fissava il fuoco, Draco avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per prenderlo a schiaffi, farlo reagire, anche a costo di passare tutte le vacanze confinato in casa.  
  
Dannazione, _lui_ era l’adulto, tra i due!  
Voleva forse dire che, dal momento che Draco si era lasciato toccare, si era lasciato accarezzare _prima_ , andava bene anche quello che era successo _dopo_? Si sentiva tradito, Draco. Aveva creduto fosse un gioco innocente...senza implicazioni...era giovane, non aveva esperienza...non che ora ne avesse molta di più di allora, ma _come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido da non capire?_

 

Lucius continuava a tacere, ignaro dei pensieri che si dibattevano dentro il ragazzo.  
Draco si alzò di scatto.  
Suo padre si voltò, colpito dal movimento repentino.  
  
“Vado nella mia stanza. Sai, è rassicurante notare che per te va tutto bene, tutto come sempre. Beh per me non va tutto bene!”  
  
Draco si voltò velocemente, aveva sentito le lacrime salire e maledizione, non voleva che la sua voce tremasse così. L’immobilità di Lucius, o la sua supposta immobilità lo trafisse. Corse per le scale quasi inciampando,   
  
Lucius continuò a fissarlo. I suoi occhi grigi si erano fatti sospettamente lucidi, nel volto ora irrigidito.


	14. 14

  
Draco tornò nella sua stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, quasi sbattendola.  
Era scivolato sul suo letto ancora sfatto, congedando l’elfo che intendeva rassettare la stanza con un duro ‘ non ora!’. Andò fino alla finestra, inquieto. Fuori c’era il sole, e un vento delicato agitava gli alberi ben curati del giardino intorno al Manor. Draco vide un pavone risalire lento e maestoso il vialetto, le sue piume luccicarono nell’aria limpida per una frazione si secondo, mentre il ragazzo le guardava quasi senza vederle.  
Draco gettò il libro - che era di Trafigurazione- sulla scrivania, senza mettere il segno.  
Erano le tre del pomeriggio, e il tempo era perfetto per volare, ma…lui non aveva voglia di prendere il manico di scopa, anche se avrebbe potuto rilassarlo e scaricarlo.  
Quando si decise ad alzarsi dal letto, per aprire bruscamente l’anta dell’armadio e cercare un paio di guanti che era sicuro fossero lì dentro, udì la porta scattare lentamente.  
Quel misterioso campanello d’allarme che aveva scoperto da tempo gli vibrò forte all’altezza dello sterno, e il ragazzo richiuse l’anta dell’armadio, il collo voltato verso la porta.  
  
Rimpianse di non averla chiusa a chiave, avrebbe dovuto.  
Lucius era lì, di fronte, in piedi. Draco fece scivolare lo sguardo sul cumulo di vestiti che torreggiava sulla sedia vicino all’armadio, improvvisamente guardava dappertutto tranne che verso suo padre.  
Si mosse, prese i vestiti ed iniziò a piegarseli da solo - non l’aveva mai fatto prima in vita sua, erano gli elfi ad occuparsene e lui non sapeva farlo nemmeno bene, per di più stava usando le mani per dividere le camice e non la bacchetta.  
  
Sfilò una manica di seta, dando le spalle a suo padre, e trasse fuori un maglione dal mucchio…  
  
“Non ci credo che sia stato veramente Potter.”  
  
La voce di Lucius era strana, insolitamente ansiosa, ma con una inflessione che Draco non aveva mai sentito prima. Sfilò una camicia verde dal mucchio, senza voltarsi a guardare suo padre, senza rispondergli.  
  
Imbracciò di nuovo quel che restava dei vestiti, una tunica e un soprabito e li depositò di nuovo sulla sedia. Tornò al letto, mise da parte quelli che aveva preso e appoggiato sulle coltri, senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa stesse facendo.  
  
“Come mai stai piegando i tuoi abiti da solo e senza magia?”  
  
“Prima o poi dovrò pure imparare a farlo…non sono più un bambino. Poi non so bene com’è quel movimento per piegare le camice e i calzini…”  
La sua voce era tesa, Draco la odiò in quel momento.  
  
 _“Dimmi di chi si tratta.”_  
  
Draco sbuffò, portando i vestiti piegati sull’altra sedia, quella della scrivania. Poi, si voltò a fronteggiare l’alta figura che ora era davanti all’armadio. Che senso aveva quella domanda? Si rese conto, con suo sommo orrore, che un piccolo sorriso gli aveva increspato le labbra. Il silenzio era denso come crema adesso e quel maledetto sorrisetto gli incurvava gli angoli della bocca, senza che Draco potesse farci niente.  
Gli occhi di Lucius scintillavano.  
  
“Chi altri potrebbe essere?”  
  
A queste parole, Lucius fece qualcosa di completamente inaspettato. Scattò, fluido sulle lunghe gambe, fino a Draco e lo afferrò per le spalle, senza stringere, come a sorreggerlo. Draco emise un breve verso di sorpresa…  
  
 _“Dimmi chi è._ ” Ripeté Lucius quasi sussurrando, una strana, folle espressione negli occhi dilatati, sul volto rigido.  
  
Draco si sentì sollevare di peso, fino al letto, dove Lucius lo fece atterrare, seguendolo a sua volta, rovesciandoglisi addosso. Restò proteso sopra al ragazzo decisamente più mingherlino, le ginocchia puntate nel copriletto, le mani lunghe ed eleganti ora erano serrate _dolcemente_ sull'avambraccio di Draco.  
  
“Lasciami!”  
  
Draco sentì la realtà squarciarsi, rovesciarsi ancora una volta. Si dibatté, ma Lucius era curvo sopra di lui, lo sovrastava.  
Le sue lunghe dita gli afferrarono la camicia di alta fattura, impugnarono e strapparono quasi i bottoni, aprendogliela.  
Draco sentì il panico dilagargli in petto, il viso di Lucius sopra di lui sembrava essersi accartocciato, ora il suo petto era calato, Draco lo prese a pugni, spintonò quelle spalle ampie, ma Lucius gli ghermì le cosce, gliele sollevò, Draco avvertì la sua spinta quasi incosciente in basso, afferrò capelli biondi che gli piovevano sul volto e tirò, Lucius mormorò qualcosa, e Draco percepì il proprio corpo farsi umido contro la sua volontà. Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Lucius impresse un fluido strattone ai propri fianchi, entrandogli bruscamente nel corpo.  
  
Draco emise un ‘ah’ soffocato, come se lo avessero pugnalato, ed era così che si sentiva…il suo volto si contrasse come una foglia secca, le lacrime gli salirono repentine alla gola.  
Lucius oscillò verso di lui con i fianchi, il viso appuntito a pochi centimetri da quello di Draco, le labbra tremanti. Draco sentì lacrime non sue piovergli addosso…  
  
 _“Dimmi chi è.”_  
  
Continuava a mormorare Lucius, con il fiato tiepido e dolce sul suo volto, mentre con i fianchi spingeva, su di lui, e le sue mani accarezzavano una coscia di Draco.  
  
 _“Dimmelo.”_  
  
Draco emise un verso di disgusto, fece pressione con le braccia, riuscì ad allontanarlo un po’, a farlo alzare, ma in fondo alle visceri il senso di disagio era acuto e profondo, come uno strappo.  
  
“ _Dimmi chi è…_ ”

Ora Lucius piangeva, una mano dietro la sua testa, piangeva mentre lo penetrava spingendo regolarmente contro di lui.  
  
Continuò a ripetergli ‘ _dimmi chi è_ ’, a supplicarlo assurdamente, riverso su di lui, fino a cedere da qualche parte in fondo al suo corpo straziato.


	15. 15

  
  
Draco non aveva neppure pensato a farsi una doccia, non c’era semplicemente tempo.

  
Voleva andarsene da lì. Si sforzò di rendere coerenti i suoi gesti, ma ardeva di terrore, confusione, paura e di un folle impulso di aprire semplicemente la porta di quella sfarzosa casa e mettersi a correre senza meta.

  
Si aggrappò al pensiero di Harry, accantonando tutti gli altri, spingendo suo padre, che era uscito da tempo dalla stanza, in un angolo della sua mente trafitta.

  
Richiuse in fretta il suo baule per Hogwarts, buttando tutto dentro alla rinfusa…nel farlo si sentì lo stomaco stretto dalla tensione.

  
Era stato veloce anche senza magia, tutti i suoi vestiti e le sue cose erano pronti come se fosse già ora di ripartire.  
Sedersi alla scrivania e scrivere poche parole da consegnare ad un gufo gli costò una fatica immane.  
Però doveva farlo. Si mise a sedere…la testa gli girava e il foglio gli ballava di fronte agli occhi. Dove le lacrime di suo padre erano cadute, la pelle gli bruciava.

  
Nella sua mente c’era un solo pensiero fisso.  
Fuggire, ora, subito.  
  
 _Caro Harry_  
  
Scrisse e poi si bloccò, con la piuma sospesa. Cercò di non pensare che Potter avrebbe potuto dirgli di no, che avrebbe potuto non leggere la sua lettera, o…ma poi si aggrappò al ricordo del suo viso, l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, e riprese a scrivere di getto.  
 __  
Quella cosa è successa di nuovo. Se non me ne vado subito da qui, impazzisco. Portami via. Anche stanotte, anche da Weasley ma portami via oppure sento che morirò.  
  
Non modificò le sue parole, a stento le rilesse. Le consegnò al gufo e lo osservò partire.  
  
La sua mente era uno scarabocchio pieno di orrore e paura, il suo ventre si era rovesciato.  
Chiuse gli occhi sul mondo che aveva conosciuto per tanti anni, ed ora era andato rovinosamente in pezzi sotto le sue dita.  
  
  
Potter gli rispose.  
Draco provò il primo vero fiotto di sollievo della giornata quando lesse proprio le sue parole, che il gufo gli recapitò venti minuti dopo che Draco lo aveva fatto partire col primo messaggio.  
Pensò vagamente ai fastidi, ai disagi che poteva provocare, pensò che avrebbero fatto domande, quelli che si trovavano vicino a Potter, cercò di non pensare ai Weasley, al fatto che stava andando via di casa senza permesso e da solo. Normalmente sarebbe stato terrorizzato dall'idea, ma non ora.

Si chiese anche come avrebbero fatto a…portarlo via da lì, come avrebbe fatto ad uscire di notte senza essere visto ne’ udito. Avrebbe potuto lasciare le sue cose lì al Manor e poi farsele recapitare seguito, ma l’idea non gli piaceva.  
  
Harry gli rispose semplicemente:  
 __  
Questa sera alle undici e mezzo fatti trovare davanti ai cancelli, fuori magari. Veniamo a prenderti. Cerca di stare tranquillo nel frattempo. Spero vivamente che tuo padre non mi capiti sotto tiro Draco, perché non ti garantisco niente.  
  
  
Il fatto che quelle ultime parole non ebbero il potere di sconvolgere o indignare Draco rendeva il tutto dieci volte più assurdo, simile ad un incubo.  
Ma tutto ciò che voleva era lasciare quella casa. Subito, o appena possibile, ma prima dell'indomani. Voleva mettere più chilometri possibile tra se' e suo padre.

 

 

 

Alle undici e mezzo, sotto un vento freddo che spazzava la strada buia di fronte al Manor, Draco attendeva. Il galoppo del suo cuore si stava lentamente calmando.  
Non aveva incontrato alcun ostacolo, cosa alquanto strana.  
Era riuscito ad arrivare lì, ad oltrepassare gli incantesimi che conosceva da una vita, senza _colpo ferire._  
L’ansia gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco, anche se quando avvistò in lontananza due luci, simili a fari di auto che si avvicinavano non aveva aspettato che dieci minuti scarsi.  
  
Una scalcagnata ford anglia arrivò fino a lui e si fermò.  
  
Con un tuffo al cuore Draco vide che dentro c’erano il signor Weasley ed Harry.  
Non era preparato a questo, ma si fece forza.  
Non alzò neppure una volta lo sguardo sul signor Weasley, si concentrò invece su Harry, che lo fissava attonito.  
Draco si stava appena chiedendo come avessero fatto ad arrivare fin lì in quella che era evidentemente una macchina babbana modificata con la magia, quando con uno strattone improvviso la ford si avviò di nuovo, e questa volta prese il volo nel cielo spazzato da venti freddi.  
  
Nessuno parlò durante il viaggio più assurdo della vita di Draco. Nessuno disse una sola parola, anche se le guance del signor Weasley si chiazzavano di rosso via via più intensamente ogni minuto che passava.  
  
  
Draco non potè fare a meno di ripensare a tutte le volte che aveva detto a Weasley che la sua casa puzzava ed era un porcile, quando atterrarono di fronte alla bizzarra costruzione. Draco la vide a mala pena nell’oscurità, il signor Weasley li precedette, senza dire una sola parola.  
  
Incontrarono Ron, che aveva evidentemente insistito per restare sveglio, venne ad aprirgli dietro la madre.  
Molly lanciò una rapida occhiata a Draco, e per fare qualcosa stregò i suoi bauli in modo che volassero da soli oltre l’ingresso, lungo le scale. Non sapeva che dire quella donna rotondetta, Draco pensò…che Harry doveva averle detto _tutto_. Voleva morire, voleva sprofondare nel terreno, ma era assolutamente…sollevato di essere lontano da casa.  
Quel bizzarro miscuglio di emozioni lo accompagnò fin dentro quella casa assurda, che poi non era affatto brutta.

  
Draco, Harry Ron ed Hermione si tolsero rapidamente di mezzo dopo aver preso qualcosa da mangiare in cucina, il signore e la signora Weasley si fronteggiavano preoccupati, e c’erano tra di loro parole che esitavano a venire fuori, come se stessero aspettando di essere soli.  
  
Draco avrebbe dormito con Harry e Ron.  
Non pensava di potersi addormentare, Draco.  
Harry non gli aveva ancora detto niente, Ron fissava imbarazzato il muro, Hermione, che era tornata da poco nella sua stanza dichiarandosi stanca morta, aveva parlato con Draco in tono stranamente cauto, sotto l’apparente disinvoltura.  
Draco fissò i poster arancione acceso appesi alla parete.  
Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi.  
Sperò che nessuno parlasse.  
  
“Sentite, che dite andiamo a letto?” Dissero in quel clima lugubre, strano.  
Draco scivolò accanto ad Harry, dormire con lui non gli dava affatto fastidio, ne’ lo metteva in imbarazzo.  
Il ragazzo si sorprese della straordinaria sensazione di leggerezza che lo pervase, quando scivolò sotto la calda coperta pachwork. Di lì a pochi minuti dormiva, Harry accanto a lui come una calda presenza nel buio.  
  
  
Furono svegliati dalle urla che provenivano dal basso, a Draco parve che fossero passati solo dieci minuti da quando si era addormentato.  
Si svegliò disorientato, chiedendosi prima di tutto dove diavolo fosse, poi, lentamente ricordò.  
Harry aveva aperto gli occhi e inforcato gli occhiali. Ron invece russava ancora fragorosamente, riverso su un fianco nel letto accanto.  
La luce del sole tagliava in due la stanza, infuocando l’arancione dei poster.  
Harry indirizzò uno sguardo in tralice a Draco.  
  
A giudicare dai rumori, dal basso il signor Weasley stava urlando come un ossesso.  
  
Harry colse _‘lo ammazzo, giuro che questa volta vado lì e lo ammazzo! Non voglio vederlo chiuso in una cella, lo voglio MORTO!’_  
  
Draco chiuse lentamente le palpebre.  
Lacrime cocenti gli inondavano le guance.  
Sentì qualcosa sfiorargli le guance…poi le labbra in un tocco secco e delicato.  
Aprì gli occhi. Harry gli afferrò il volto, glielo strinse contro il suo collo. Ronald continuava a dormire, si era solo girato, arrotolandosi le coperte addosso.  
  
L’odore del collo di Harry era dolce, e incredibilmente familiare.  
Harry continuò a cullarlo. Ora le urla del signor Weasley si erano calmate, al piano di sotto.  
  
Il respiro di Harry riempì il mondo di Draco, assieme a qualcosa di pungente.  
  
“Questo cambia tutto, lo sai vero, Draco?”  
Draco annuì, contro il suo collo. Non voleva alzare il viso, ma alla fine lo fece.  
Harry lo fissava, un po’ spaventato.   
Draco sostenne il suo sguardo per un lungo, interminabile istante.  
Infine, annuì, in silenzio.  
  
Poi, un gufo iniziò a becchettare il vetro impaziente, portando una lettera nel becco. Draco ebbe un sussulto di paura quando lo vide, conosceva quel gufo.  
Harry si diresse alla finestra, era molto presto…la aprì e prese il messaggio, poi si voltò verso Draco con sguardo ansioso.  
  
“Ehm…” Iniziò ma il ragazzo gli prese il biglietto dalle dita.  
  
 _  
Certe volte sapevo come ti sentivi, e saperlo era l’inferno. Hai ragione, coraggioso ragazzo, coraggioso Draco. Vai e non voltarti._  
  
  
Gli occhi di Draco si riempirono di lacrime cocenti che traboccarono sulle guance. Appallottolò il biglietto con rabbia e lo scagliò attraverso la stanza.  
  
Harry gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
Non disse nulla, non cercò di consolarlo, per quello che era accaduto non c’era nulla che potesse dire, non chiese a Draco di chi fosse il biglietto, non disse niente. Lo tenne semplicemente stretto.  
  
 _E saperlo era l’inferno._  
  
  
  
  
FINE


End file.
